1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for pulling embedded objects such as fence posts and piles out of the earth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art a number of patents which purport to teach devices designed to remove objects from the ground. These patents deal primarily with the removal of tree stumps. U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,233 is such a patent. The apparatus of that patent must be towed to the stump which is to be pulled, released from the towing vehicle, placed in operating position and a wire sling must then be tied around the stump before any removal operation can be effected. Using such a device to remove fence posts, although effective, would be extremely inefficient. The device would have to be towed to each individual fence post, unhooked from the towing vehicle and placed in lifting position for each fence post.
Other stump pulling devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,258,691, 1,194,214, 2,025,340 and 1,151,270 would be even more inefficient and cumbersome to use in the extraction of fence posts than the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,233.
Typically, fence posts are extracted by tying one end of the cable to a tractor or truck and the other end of the cable to the fence post and then placing the tractor or truck in gear exerting horizontal force on the fence post. Such an operation is usually performed by two people, one to drive the truck or tractor and one to tie the cable or chain to each fence post. It is often the case that the fence post is not easily removed by such a method. Further, the exertion of horizontal force has a tendency to shear the fence post off often at ground level. When this occurs, it is necessary to dig out the portion of fence post remaining in the ground. If that portion of fence post remaining in the ground is not removed, it is likely to interfere with the installation of a new fence post.
A variation of the preceding method of removing fence posts, includes the use of a winch. Depending on the orientation of the winch, it can be used to exert horizontal or more or less, vertical force on a fence post. Exerting horizontal force yields the identical problems of the preceding method. Exerting vertical force, although an improvement, still requires two people to operate efficiently. Otherwise, it would necessary for one person to drive the vehicle into position next to the fence post, exit the vehicle and attach the cable or chain to the fence post, re-enter the vehicle to operate the winch and extract the fence post, lower the fence post to the ground, exit the vehicle, remove the chain or cable from the fence post and re-enter the vehicle to begin the process all over again on the next fence post.